1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an emulsion type hair cosmetic and more particularly, to an emulsion type hair cosmetic capable of providing a good feeling to the hair which is dressed or set using the same.
2. Description of the Background
A cold perm treatment is widely practiced in order to have hair waved or curled. Set lotions, hair sprays and foam hair dressings are employed in order to fix the hair style and to beautifully dress up the hair thus treated by cold perming. They are also used, even when hair is not cold permed, in order to give a temporary wave or curl and to prevent the hair from getting disheveled.
In formulating such set lotions, hair sprays and foam hair dressings, polymeric compounds for hair fixing are used mixed with a suitable solvent such as water, a lower alcohol, a mixture of water and a lower alcohol and the like. The mixture is used as it is in the case of set lotions, and is made into an aerosol mixed with a suitable liquified gas as a propellant in the cases of hair sprays and foam hair dressings.
Polymeric compounds conventionally used for fixing hair, however, have a surface tension which is higher than the critical surface tension of the hair, so that polymers tend to form a small lump and deposit on the hair as island-like spots. Thus, they can not form a uniform coat on hair. This leads to an insufficient hair-curl or wave retention, especially at a high humidity, and an impaired feeling to touch. Moreover, deposited spots of the polymeric compound may flake off when the hair is combed, thus making the hair less glossy and smooth.
In order to eliminate these drawbacks in the conventional hair-care products, studies have been made to formulate additives such as cosmetic oils and fats, or surface active agents, but there has been so far found no additive which is sufficiently effective. The use of a material with a surface tension which is smaller than the critical surface tension of the hair will help the cosmetic form a uniform coat on the hair. This, however, necessitates use of an oil which is less sticky and which has a smaller surface tension. It is known that the addition of silicone oil to a composition will decrease its surface tension to a value smaller than the critical surface tension of the hair and help the composition forming a uniform coat on hair. Silicone oil, however, has disadvantages of a poor dissolving ability with polymers, ordinarily used surface active agents and other oil components, and of being extremely difficult to be emulsified. It is thus difficult to obtain a uniform and stable mixture using silicone oil.